helping a couple of friends
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Skye got called by a couple of friends. One of my giant stories,
1. Chapter 1

**A small work of fanfiction.. starring the agents of Shield, Tony Stark, Thor and two giantess OC. As usual abusing the English language and grammar.**

 **Avenger tower.**

Skye loved being a guest of the Avengers. Tony Stark made sure she had the best toys to use. Fitz and Simmons loved it to. They had a new lab that they loved to play in and A.C got over the moon when the Captain had signed his cards.

When her phone rang she was surprised by the caller id. Those sisters never called unless it was an emergency.

"Hey girls." She said while answering her phone..

"Hey Skye." Came from her phone.

"we apologise for calling you." Said Emma.

"but we have a problem we can't handle." Added Bella.

"And since you have a new employer we hoped that you could help us out." They said in synch. Skye giggled at their wordplay.

"We found something we can't identify." Said Emma.

"I see." Said Skye. "I will ask A.C. if we can come over."

"Thank you. But don't bring the slayer please we are being good girls." Said Bella before hanging up.

"The slayer?" asked Skye aloud before she stood up and walked toward A.C. his office

A few hours later both the Shield agents and Tony Stark and Thor were on the bus making their way to the Netherlands.

"arriving in twenty." Yelled May.

"Okay Skye. What can you tell us about your friends." Asked agent Coulson.

"More than decent hackers. Kind of quiet about their personal live. They are afraid of someone they call the Slayer for some reason. They asked me not to bring him,"

Thor nodded. "I will assure both of them I am no threat."

"what do you mean?" asked Tony Stark..

"I have the title of giant slayer. I think they fear me because they might be giants. Those plains we are going holds giants according to the myths I have read,"

"So you're their bogeyman Shakespeare ." Said Tony.

Thor nodded.

When the bus landed on the plains of heath the occupants of said plain saw their hosts ready their weapons one carried an double bladed axe and the other a club. Both were over twenty feet tall.

Both giantess were not exactly happy to see Thor and readied their weapons while their faces hardened..

"Ladies I am no threat. I came with my friends to aid you." Said Thor.

Both giantess looked disbelieving at him

"I give you my word as a prince of Asgard"

"You promise?" asked the smallest of the two with a look of disbelieve on her face.

"Yes." Thor said.

Skye could not help herself and bounced forward.

"Hey I am Skye. I am happy to meet you finally in the flesh and I am sorry but Tony insisted in bringing Thor."

Bella reacted fluently and placed Skye behind her while glaring at Thor. Her sister in the meantime raised her club

May sniggered when she saw the giantess sisters their actions.

"Well Skye I think you got a new couple of very big sisters." She said beside her Simmons started to laugh.

"So why you asked us to come?" asked agent Coulson hoping to dissolve the situation.

Both giantess looked wary at Thor before Bella replied.

"We found something we can't identify. We ran all the tests we could. It isn't anything of the realms we have seen"

"Were is it?" He asked.

"About a how you say it? A mile from our hut." Replied Emma "We did not want to blow our home up. that area is the most isolated place we know of. We even warned of the local shepherds."

Coulson smiled those girls might look like oversized airheads but their actions and thinking proofed everyone that they had good heads on their shoulders.

Being carried on a shoulder was a new thing even for Tony. The only one walking of them was Thor. The rest of them were being carried by Emma and Bella.

About a half hour later both giantess set their riders on the grounds.

"Our tops are still running diagnostics." Said Emma both Fittz and Simmons bowed over one of the laptops who were scanning a large cube.

"I have never seen something like this." Thor said.

"You know Shakespeare that worries me. Jarvis run a full scan." Tony ordered

"Yes sir." Replied Jarvis.

"Neither did we." Said Bella. "it literally fell in our hands. We robbed nobody to get it." both giantess looked fearfully at Thor when Bella answered.

"We don't know it use or were it is from." Added Emma.

Coulson nodded while Fitz and Simmons were assisted by Stark, Skye and both giantess..

A while later Bella yelled "Yes."

Her sister, Skye Fitz and Simmons ran over to her and her laptop.

"If I read this right this a medical device." Bella exclaimed. "Or rather a first aid kit. If I am right this might lead to a medical revolution." She said in an excited tone. "Or it might hold a virus." She added. With a frown.

Coulson sniggered. His thoughts on both giantess proved right again, Hell he might even tell Hill to try to recruit them.

Fitz and Simmons nodded at the giantess her words.

Looking at each other both said in union. "We think it is safe to move to a containment area."

Coulson nodded.

A moment later the team found themselves on the shoulders of both girls while Thor carried the device.

About an half hour later the agents of Shield and the two Avengers found themselves in front of the bus.

"Thanks for the help." Both girls said in union.

"Thanks for asking for help." Replied Coulson. " And you girls stay out of trouble."

Both smirked at those words.

When the bus flew off Coulson made his way to the cockpit.

When May saw him she started to giggle.

"out of trouble. I think they will find themselves in trouble in a day."

" How so?" Asked Coulson

"They been in trouble with the law since the day they were born."

"May I think they don't own an orange coloured Dodge charger."

May laughed at Coulson his answer. Before she replied.

"You know I am right. Good girls to know for when you are in trouble though and Skye trusts them."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dang." Cursed Skye. The situation was not good at all.

Yesterday the team had been sent to Brussel and had made good time but after landing and starting their investigation they ran in a crew from Centipede.

The rest of the group was captured but Skye had managed to run.

Now she was walking through some village after she had gotten of a bus.

"Then it hit her. Bella and Emma might be able to help her.

Unknown to many Skye had a near perfect recall for numbers. While her phone might have been broken. She knew if she could her hands on a phone she could contact them.

In a small pub she finally got her hand on one it was one that had a dialling system and a cord. She dialled the number after she had ordered a coffee and paid for it. It seemed that the owner of the pub was a greedy prick.

"Hello Emma and Bella speaking. "

"Hey girls."

"Hey Skye. How are you and your friends ?"

"Not good that organization I told you about captured the rest of my team and I need help."

"I see." Said Emma.

"Were are you honey?" asked Bella

The pub owner took the phone of when Skye looked around and said. " Onder Vaals. (Below Vaals)"

"Thank you sir. Could you return the phone to Skye." Said Emma.

A moment later Skye held the receiver to her ear again.

"we have some associates in that area. We are sorry Skye we will come if they allow it but in our societies there is a rule about not trespassing unless invited." Said Emma.

"They own us a couple of favours so don't fear." Added Bella

"Who are they?" asked Skye.

"De bokkerijders." Answered Emma

"De duivel zijn bende ( The devil his gang.") Exclaimed the pub owner who had been listening in on the conversation. "Young lady I don't know what kind of friends you keep but if they are your friends I would forget about them. All Bokkerijders swore on the dead hand. They are highwaymen and murder is nothing to them."

"Is that true girls?" Skye asked she rather would not be in the company of a group of devil worshippers.

"Well being a gang of the devil is just a fairy tale. Let's say they aren't that honest but they have ethics ." Emma said

And yes they swore an oath on a dead hand." added Bella.

"Just got a call." Said Emma. "They want to talk to you. Before they will allow us to come."

A moment later she hung up.

"Leave, please leave. I don't know why you are friends with people who the bokkerijders own favours. I made it a policy to not get that group its attention." Said the owner of the pub. He handed Skye her money back.

"Now get out." He ordered.

A moment later Skye found herself back on the street

how would that group find her now. She asked herself.

a few hours later she found herself at a carnival in a side street.

A band of Gypsy were performing shows

Skye smiled she always liked street performers.

"Dag zuster u geniet van het werk van een groep die gevraagd heeft overal welkom te zijn net als ik." Said a man in the robes of the Franciscans order.

"What did you say?" Asked Skye. "I did not understand what you said friar."

"forgive me then sister." The monk said "I will repeat myself because I think you don't speak my native language." He said in English

Good day sister. You seem to enjoy the performance of people that have asked to be welcome everywhere just like myself."

Skye smiled the nuns at the orphanage had always hated this kind of monks those willing to preach and beg for their food. They respected the cardinals but not those on the streets.

"this is going to uncomfortable " The monk said while he raised his hand to his mouth. The man blew a handful of powder in her face. and moment later Skye fainted

When Skye awakened she found herself lying on a bed, When she tried to get up a gentle voice, the voice of the monk said. "lay back for a while. It isn't the nicest solution I could use but it was the only thing I could get quickly.

Skye laid back on the bed

"are you really a monk?" Skye. The man shook his head.

"a disguise I used. Not the first time for us to pass us of as one nor will it be the last. Same go for some church people if they want our help or us out of the way for a while . Goat masks pull attention for a reason."

Skye chuckled. "so you got good relations with the Catholic church.

The man laughed before pulling a goat mask over his head. "some parts do. Some hate us especially if we make or made house calls about being too greedy. God's love can be a hard lesson in many way's .

"By the way the Black captain and some abbot want to speak to you. Follow me." The man led her to a small stone house were some lights were on.

Outside stood another five men wearing goat masks. Inside sat a tall thin abbot next to a shorter person wearing a black costume including a cape and a hat and a metal coloured mask hiding the top of its face when the captain turned around Skye noticed that it was a woman.

"I see our guest has arrived. abbot Bloem meet Skye currently an agent with the SHIELD organization . Please sit down. The abbot belongs to a local order that attends to various hospitals in this area He had some unusual patients lately."

The abbot took over. It remembered me of my work with HYDRA victims in the war."

Skye's grew the man barely looked sixty.

"A bit surprising I know. Me and my people could only give them some final care."

Skye nodded. "I have seen the results abbot."

"I feared so. And just as my associate here we fear there might be a laboratory working on said technology in the area."

"My team thought the same we acquired some files and found a couple of addresses and names. We were on the way to the first when we were attacked by some of their augmented agents."

"The Black Captain nodded and said. "Not good then. Do you know those addresses."

Skye nodded the abbot gave her a pen and a notebook.

A moment later Skye was scribbling away.

She heard as phone go over and saw the black captain talk into a phone.

"Ja de abt zijn vermoeden was juist ik stuur je zo een lijst en stuur daar verkenners heen. ( Yes the abbot was right you soon will get a list scout them out.)"

When she was ready she gave the list to the captain. A moment later the Black captain rose shook both their hands before disappearing.

The abbot stood up and signalled Skye to follow him.

"We go through the mines. We are going to a friend of mine and await your friends."

"How becomes a abbot friends with a bunch of outlaws that swear on a dead hand." Asked Skye

The abbot started to laugh softly. "I was placed in a camp by the Germans. Among the prisoners were a group of said outlaws. Hydra

had been interrogating them about their weapons and travelling. None of them talked. As a prisoner I was used for my knowledge about medicine to treat many of the victims. One night the camp was stormed by said outlaws their leader was a previous Black captain. While most prisoners were dead including their friends they helped me and another doctor gather info while they gathered the remaining weapons and prisoners. That other doctor lives a bit isolated and alone, both of us were used as test subjects for a antiaging drug. Or rather the other doctor was the supplier"

Skye nodded. "Must be lonely seeing the people around je age faster as yourself?."

"Sometimes it is but I have the order. Lei has descendants that know about him to give an idea he was born early in the eighteenth century or the late seventeenth that he still is spry and willing to learn is a miracle."

"Whoa. He must have seen much." Exclaimed Skye. "Indeed my dear let us hurry. I think his current hobby is something you share. Computer coding. He is at the moment working on it with numerology."

Skye smiled and said. "Old and new together."

A moment later they arrived outside a small cottage with the lights on

When the abbot knocked on the door said was swiftly opened.

"Ferdinand wat een verrassing. Kom binnen.( Ferdinand quite a surprise. Come in.") said a man that could make Severus Snape look handsome.

"Lei ouwe schavuit. ( Lei you old wolfshead..") Said the abbot with a smile on his face. Before hugging said man

"Skye meet Lei the doctor I talked about."

The bokkerijders weren't idle either. Their scouts had soon found the laboratory and were watching it with very interested eyes.

Inside the other agents of the team were bound and placed in different cells.

Inside Lei his cottage Skye found herself with a cup of tea in hand after she was seated.

Both older men were talking to each other for the sake of Skye they did it in English.

"Hydra nasty lot for sure. You sure they experimenting again?" asked Lei

"Yes." Said Skye interrupting the conversation. " And it is nasty."

The abbot nodded.

Lei stood up and walked to a bookshelf and pulled out a yellowing notebook.

"let's look over what we know then while we wait for your friends."

Bella and Emma were busy making their rides to work while Bella fuelled the their Mammoths (1) Emma was searching for the keys of their rides.

"Did you finally found those keys?" Yelled Bella to her sister.

"Just a moment." Was the reply.

"You sound like our last victim." Bella yelled.

"don't yell at me!" Her sister said." Got them." She said a moment later.

A few minutes later the sound of two Mammoths bikes left the plains.

A nearby forester chuckled. "Vakantie! (Holiday!)" before stepping in his car.

Riding over the highway both ladies got a lot of attention. Having a bike the size of a truck raised eyes of course.

Al trying to take a picture failed.

Near the Achterhoek both stopped.

"going straight true or around? Emma asked.

"it's rumoured he died." Bella said ."We have to go through Skye needs help."

Her sister nodded and started her motor with a furious kick.

Vulgaris was peeking out of his hole looking if that irritating professor had left his grounds. And as usual he had not left.

At the moment that irritating man was filming some giant girls. Did that man ever learned manners? "those girls were barely of age and riding those iron contraptions. A true giant rode mammoths and on a mastodon on Sunday.

Professor Haverkamp was almost doing a jig finally he had the proof that giants existed. Finally nobody would laugh about his work.

He had the evidence.

A clearing of a throat made him jump. Turning around he came face to face with something he had hunted for years.

The Vulgaris magistralis and it did not look happy.

The professor gulped.

"Ik denk dat we even moeten praten. ( I think we need to have a talk). Said the giant while taking the camera away from the professor and crushing it in his hand.

Said professor gulped again.

Why did he not go in the navy like his father wanted.

Skye was the first to hear engines coming to the house.

In a reflex she reached for something that wasn't there.

The icer wasn't there. Skye cursed herself.

"first reflexes?" asked Lei with a hint of amusement.

Skye nodded.

Looking through a window Lei commented "I guess it are your friends."

"Live long and prosper." Said the abbot with a smile when he saw Skye her face,

Skye chuckled while she went outside.

Outside she met two giant girls dismounting their motors.

"hi girls."

"Hi Skye.` before Skye could help herself she was hugged by both of them

`You came.` Skye exclaimed.

`Our little sister was in need of help. What would you do?" Said Emma with a grin.

"To much Youtube ." grumbled her sister.

Both the abbot and Lei started laughing.

"so what is the plan?" asked Bella.

A few hours later just before dawn Skye and her friends where watching a building from their hiding spot.

"Looks quite defended." Said Bella. Her sister nodded at her words while saying. `Indeed.`

"If they are in here we will need a distraction or two." Skye said.

"Honey you are really an amateur or not thinking." Said Emma with a smile.

"what do you mean?" asked one of the bokkerijders.

"where there is a front door." Said Bella.

One of the other bokkerijders started to grin before adding "there is a door in the back."

"indeed." Added Bella. "Me and my sister will distract the guards and you sneak in. around them nods were given.

A while later one of the augmented guards was tapped on his shoulder when he turned around he was met by a giant girl and her fist.

"Sweet dreams." Said Emma while catching her victim.

A moment later her sister appeared carrying another augmented guard.

"No sport at all." Grumbled Bella.

"What do you think they are boys not men." Replied her sister.

"Touché."

The Bokkerijders had not wasted time and went through the backdoor.

With the Black captain in the lead they went through the building.

Setting a fire to most of the research.

When they found the agents they smirked.

"Well hello my lovelies." Grinned the Black captain. " first door to the right."

Coulson nodded and signalled his team to follow when their cells were opened.

In a few minutes the Bokkenrijders had everyone outside.

"Got everything?" the Black captain asked Coulson.

The man smiled and replied. "Give us some time."

This made the Bokkerijders laugh.

"Everyone out?" Called the Black captain a few moments later

Nods were given.

"Well to kingdom come then." Said the Black captain while pushing the bottom for the explosives.

In a storm of fire the building was reduced to a pile of smoking cinders.

"well the building held no information." Coulson said.

Around him the Bokkerijders laughed.

"Hello Coulson. " Said a familiar voice.

"Bella and Emma. Did I not ask that you stay out of trouble?"

"You know us." Replied Bella.

Coulson sniggered at the answer.

A few hours later the team found themselves on the bus.

When Coulson saw the grinning face of May he said `Not a word.`

May her grin turned in a full laugh.

Meanwhile two girls stopped at their uncle his hole.

When they entered it and saw the new wall-hanging they started to laugh

`I think you approve. `said their uncle while petting a certain professor his head.

1 Vulgaris magistralis is a joke on a song from Normaal


	3. little cousin

The phone rang in the tower of the Avengers. Picking said phone up Darcy said. 'The Avengers Darcy speaking.'

'Hi Darcy it is Bella and Emma. Is Skye around?'

Looking around Darcy said. 'This isn't a friendly call I guess.'

'Sorry but you are right honey.' Emma said. 'We haven't heard from our cousin who is attending college in New York for a while.'

'I see.' Darcy said 'but everyone is out of town.'

The words she heard sounded very crass.

'I can check on her.' Darcy offered.

'Knowing our cousin she is in trouble.' Said Bella. 'I don't want you to get in trouble on our part.'

'She is in college how hard can it be.' Said Darcy.

'Part giant and former member of the Special intervention force?' came through the phone.

'You could have told me you were looking for Rambo his kid. I expected a smart mouthed kid not B.A. Baracus his little sister. I will check on her. But you own me.'

'Thanks.' Said Emma. 'we can't travel fast to New York And it aren't our grounds.'

'She is probably sleeping off a hangover.' Darcy said.

'She is usually abstaining.' was the reply of the twin giants.

'O joy.'

 **A few days earlier.**

Anne loved the literature classes she was taking. It was so opening the world for her. The woman loved her classes and her friendship with the buddy that was assigned to her because she was foreign. Kate was a sweetheart with not an evil bone inside her.

She also understood that Anne had not a very nice background.

Having done hard labour and being a former member off a black op unit did something to you.

Smiling Anne walked to the local coffee shop most college students frequented.

She stopped smiling when she saw her buddy being harassed.

Storming forward she yelled at the group harassing Kate. 'Leave her alone!'

'Keep out.' Said the young man holding Kate in a tight grip.

'Krijg de klere.' ( get T****s.)' Yelled Anne before hitting one of the offending group.

When the boy she had hit looked up and said in a whining tone. 'You can't hit us we are the elite.' Anne gave the boy a glare before her kick send him off to la la land. Anne grabbed Kate and pulled her away from the group.

'Run!' She yelled before she was hit on the back of her head.

Anne found her awaking in a jail cell. Looking up she saw an agent smirking at her.

'No bail for you after beating up those nice gents.' He said.

'What about Kate?' Anne yelled

'She is being taken care off.' Said the smirking officer,

Kate sat crying at the floor when the door opened she heard a voice she feared,

A few hours later Anne her cell was opened and an officer stepped in while a second stood behind the doors.

'Head to the wall.' ordered the officer before the kick to his head surprised him as did the throw the woman did to his colleague before she closed the jail cell.

Said woman ran while both men screamed about letting them out

 **Darcy P.O.V.**

The police Darcy decided were not helping. Actually they were working against her.

Walking away from the desk from an officer that told her off in a loud voice she wanted to scream.

' _There is more going on here. B and E you own me big time_.'

 **Luke Cage P.O.V.**

Walking down the street the man known as Luke Cage heard a men begging

'I don't mind you being dirty but I want my friend back.' Said a female voice.

'Leave my daddy alone. Screamed a little girl

Luke ran into the alley and saw the woman put down the man.

"You did it for the kid?' She asked the man nodded.

'Leave my daddy alone.' The small girl shouted again.

'Keep her safe.' She said before dropping the man and turning around.

'Fourth street . You might find your friend there.'

The woman nodded.

'Wait.' Yelled Luke before he saw the woman run off.

'Fourth street and that lady isn't no pussycat.' He mused.

'I hope Jessica is free.'

 **Detective Stacy P.O.V.**

Gwen Stacy wanted to curse. She refrained from it because it was a bad habit

She knew there were dirty cops but someone escaping raised alarms.

Said alarms went to red alert after she saw the woman her file.

Picking up the phone she cursed herself. Her little buddy had work enough.

When the phone was picked up she said.

'Peter there is someone on the loose.'

 **Jessica Jones her apartment.**

Hearing the knocking on her door Jessica wanted to groan.

'Fuck of!' She yelled.

A moment later the door was opened by a not so welcome person.

'Luke. Please let it be good'. She moaned.

'Someone of the dangerous kind is on the loose.' I like another pair of hands if you want to help.'

Jessica hated herself for not being to say no to those big browns.

 **General P.O.V**

Darcy cursed both Bella and Emma. Scratch that she would send Thor after them

Walking she found herself facing a group of drunk men and women.

'Hey pretty lady.' Slurred one of the guys.

'Sober up. Darcy said.

'Don't be like that. We can have some fun.'

When Darcy reached for her trusty taser said weapon was slammed out her hands by one off the women. 'Take it easy girl he promised you a good time.'

One of the drunk men grabbed her arm and slurred. ' Not good enough for us?' he demanded to know.

'Well no to quote a famous movie. Forget it Ming. Dale is with me.'

Looking up the group of drunks and Darcy were met by a red and blue clad person.

From the end of the street a certain moustached man started to laugh. Even the menace was willing to step in on wrong things.

Hiding a chuckle he started to chant 'Go Flash. Go.' Jolly Jonah had to admit the menace knew his classics.

'Watch out!' Two voices said before slamming in the group

The drunks who were pushed over stood up and glared and the man and woman who had.

'Got a problem lady's and gents?' asked a big black man.

The entire group shook their heads before running away.

'Thanks.' Said Darcy while picking up her shocking friend.

'Wait you are Spider-man.' The woman said.

'yes your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man.' Was the reply.

'Name is Jessica Jones and this is Luke Cage.'

'As the hero of Harlem?' asked Darcy.

The man nodded.

'I hate to ask but a few friends of mine asked to check on their cousin.' Darcy said

'Said cousin wouldn't be over seven feet tall perhaps?' Asked Luke.

"Well she is part giant and went through little giant school.'

'Making an educated guess playing nice and sharing where not on the curriculum'. Asked a certain spider themed hero.

'I think leg breaking 101 was mandatory.' Said a chuckling Jessica

'The person she intimidated pointed her to fourth street.' Luke Cage added. 'and it isn't a girl that does things by half.'

While he saw the menaces leave Jameson grinned.

Jolly Jonah was on the prowl again.

 **Anne and the rest of them P.O.V.**

While checking her guns Anne overlooked fourth street. It was quiet. In her book it was to quiet.

'As the English say shit is going to happen.' She muttered

'Okay.'

In a swift move Anna turned around pointing one of her guns at a blue and red clad person.

'You know hand cannons are illegal.' Said certain blue and red clad hero

'.50 works for me.'

'Aren't giants supposed to club or stab?'

"Complaining that I keep up with the times?' Anne asked with a raised eyebrow.

'are you allowed around pointy, stabbing or shooting things,.' Replied Spider-man.

'Are you asking?' the woman asked with a smirk.

From a nearby street corner a certain journalist fought his giggles. Of course he would deny he had giggled Giggling wasn't manly after all. And he would deny he found that menace funny.

A few moments later Luke, Jessica and Darcy saw Spider-man drag someone to them.

Darcy started to giggle before she started to talk in an stern tone.

'You got your aunt's worried.'

'they should mind their own business then.' Replied Anne.

Breaking out of prison. Do you want to be returned to a high security prison?' Darcy said.

'They were breathing when I left them. I prefer returning customers.'

Jessica and Luke hid their laughter.

'Do the customers want to return?' Asked Spider-man.

'What? I left them breathing.'

'You and the Punisher should be taking the same class'. Spider-man said

"Which one?' asked Anne

'The one most little kids get through. Playing nice.'

'I prefer sharing.' Said Anne.

'You mean I will take that and you won't have to see the nurse.' Jessica Jones asked with a smile.

'What? it is a working system.'

'I rest my case.'

A certain jackal was laughing his ass off.

Huddling together all heroes looked at the guarded house where a couple of guards were walking around.

'Seems we have to sing them a lullaby.' Anne said

'A lullaby?' Asked Jessica.

'want to do a duet?' Luke Cage asked.

'Sure.' was the reply.

'A moment later both had disappeared in the night.

'O that kind of lullaby.' Grinned Darcy.

'What?' asked Spider-man.

Leo had loved taking the job to protect a certain house and to his delight it was an easy job. When he felt someone tap on his shoulder he turned around before a fist met his face.

A moment later both Anne and Luke dragged their baby's out of sight.

'Well wasn't that sweet.' Said a grinning Darcy

'I think they would have preferred Twinkle Twinkle little star.' Added Jessica.

"nothing that some meds will cure.' Said a grinning Anne. They could be returning customers.'

'I hate to be the returning customer.' Said Luke Cage. With a smile.

'What they are breathing..' Anne said.

'You are so going back to kindergarten.' Darcy said.

'Why?' asked Anne while frowning.

'You failed playing nice.'

'I take literature for your information.'

"But you failed playing nice.' Darcy said with a smile.

'Bully.'

Luke could not help himself but he started to laugh.

Kate looked at the woman she had called her mother and she shuddered.

'You promised to leave me alone.' She whispered.

'Your daddy isn't here. For the matter he is no longer troubling me.'

'No.' Screamed Kate.

'Yes dear you have to deal with me now.' Said her mother. 'I sold you off. A customer of mine took a liking to you. Isn't that nice? You can play homemaker tomorrow.'

Before Kate could answer a man ran in.

'The guards are missing.' He said in a panicked voice.

Kate could not help herself but she started to laugh

'Stop laughing.' Her mother ordered.

'It seems my loyal puppy is here. Don't take it personally Lassie can be vindictive.'

'That buddy of yours is locked up.' Her mother screamed

''you never checked her background? Shame on you mother dearest'

'What do you mean?' yelled the man.

'She was an of the books worker. And I don't mean she was doing tricks.'

The man paled when he heard her words. 'Sweet mother of Jesus.' He whispered.

'Of the book.' her mother asked. while the man fled the room.

'You know leg breaking, shooting, polity asking people for their profits, making sure people didn't talk. Not allowed in polite company. When the senate asks for the military budget they aren't mentioned.

'You know I can behave.' Said a new voice.

Looking up Kate her mother saw someone she had not expected.

'Hey Lassie.' She said with a smile.

'You know I hate that nickname.'

'But you are an oversized puppy.'

'I agree to disagree.' Said Anne knocking Kate her mother out.

The next day when Kate saw the headlines of the Daily Bugle she started to laugh.

Her roomie who also was her buddy looked at the paper and joined into the laughter.

 **Those menaces do finally something right**

 **By J.J Jameson.**

Reading the article Anne. Said' he had to been around.'

"I spy with my little eye a slipping spy'. Kate said.

Both women started to laugh again when they looked at each other.

'I have to go out for a bit.' Anne said.

'Why?' asked Kate

'Paying debts.' Replied Anne before leaving the apartment.

The knocking on the door was not welcome to Jessica. When she opened the door she was surprised by the person who had awoken her.

'Sorry for waking you.' Anne said before giving Jessica pouch.

'Spend it wisely.' She said before turning around and walking away.

When Jessica opened the pouch her eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Fuck.' She mumbled while looking at what was in the pouch.

Luke Cage was walking around Harlem. Sleep hadn't found him last night. He was happy Kate had been saved but he felt that there was more going on.

'Hey Cage.' He heard someone call. Turning around.

'Hey Lassie.´ he said with a smirk when he saw the oversized girl.

´A girl bringing gifts and you insult her?´

'Gifts?' Luke asked.

Anne reached into the pocket of her coat and took out a pouch she gave to Luke.

When he saw what was inside his eyes grew.

'That's way too much.' he yelled at the retreating form of Anne.

'Spend it wisely.' Was the reply.

Peter hated looking at the stack of bills that always seemed to be growing.

'Peter it is going to be all right.' His aunt said her words ended in a coughing fit.

When the bell rang his aunt stood up.

He knew that his aunt loved to do those small things.'

'Hello ma'am. Is Peter around perhaps?'

'Who are you?' asked aunt May.

'One of the menaces of New York he followed last night. J.J. Jameson might take credit but your nephew worked too.'

'Please don't hurt him.' Aunt May said.

'Ma'am I might be loose in my morals but I always pay my debts. Last night your nephew was a hero. Could you please give him this.'

Aunt May took the offered pouch and saw the gigantic woman leave

When his aunt sat herself she gave Peter a stern look.

'Aren't you telling me something?'

'I only warned her someone was coming behind on her. Peter lied.

'And this has nothing to do with a certain set of red and blue clothes I found in the washer?' ' Asked his aunt.

'Busted.' Whispered Peter.

'Indeed young man. You will be at home at a decent time from now on' his aunt said sternly.

'Now why would your friend give a pouch which I think is filled with money?'

'I helped her saving a friend of her and stopping a gang. She hasn't many friends. So she cherish the ones she has.' Peter said.

His aunt smiled at his words.

"To use the words of a giant friend of mine. Use it wisely.' She said before opening the pouch and spreading it on the table.

'Holy shit.' Whispered Peter while taking a coin of the pile in his hand.

It was gold with a stamp saying ten on it.

'Fifty of them. To a giant not paying a debt is not done.' Said his aunt.

'How do you know about giants.

'You would love to know that. His aunt replied while smirking.

'Darcy right?' asked an familiar voice.

'Anne.' Exclaimed Darcy standing up and hugging the tall girl

Seating herself opposite from Darcy Anne smiled.

'Thanks for the help.' The giant girl said.

Darcy smiled and said 'No problem girl we kicked ass together and saved the damsel.'

'We did.' Said a smiling Anne putting her hand in her pocket she pulled out a pouch which she placed on the table.

'What is that?' Darcy asked.

'A thank you. Spend it wisely.' was the reply.

'That must be a fortune.' Whispered Darcy.

'Fifty gold ten coin.'

Darcy her eyes grew while she saw the other woman walk away.

 **A.N.**

 **To explain why Anne has a lot of money you have to understand that giants do no not have an easy way to spend it. Ever seen a 20 feet person in a supermarket? Even if Anne is small for a giant she has money from her robbing times and her of the book working time. To giants money doesn't mean much they prefer food and other things. Shiny is nice but you can't eat it.**

 **Bella and Emma have worked around this by having human friends.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
